


Aggressive Snuggling

by aquatarius



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dream Bubbles, Gift Fic, Hints of other relationships, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, mentions of dualscar and darkleer, no one knows what quad they're in not even them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/pseuds/aquatarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Summoner and the Highblood snuggle-Aggressively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aggressive Snuggling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EtcheStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtcheStone/gifts).



> Just a quick thing with a bunch of mistakes that I'll probably go back and fix later.

  “Shhh, down, _fiera,_ down.” Nitram held out his hands, crouching slightly. The Grand Highblood snarled, crouching low to the ground. By all looks, the Highblood was in the middle of a fit, but Nitram wasn’t paying attention to looks. “Stay down for me, all right?”

  Another snarl. Nitram slowly lowered one hand, and then yelped and stumbled back as Sabriel jumped into him and spilled them both on the ground. Nitram swung up his arm and pressed it against Sabriel’s neck, trying desperately to keep the Highblood’s jaws from wrapping around his neck. Fear and anger tinted the air for a second before dissipating. Some spittle dripped down onto his face and he growled softly in complaint, then drew up his knee and slammed it into Sabriel’s stomach. The Highblood roared and reeled back, landing on all fours and bristling up to snarl louder at him.

  “I said down.” Nitram snapped. He scrambled up to his feet and took a knife out of his belt. Sabriel’s eyes narrowed and he pressed himself down against the ground. He twitched his wings to make sure they hadn’t been crushed, and relaxed just slightly when they worked just fine. He probably would’ve thrown his own fit if one of them had been hurt. Sabriel’s attention was drawn to them momentarily, drawn to their soft glitter and slight sheen.  It was enough for Nitram to spring forward and grab onto one of his horns, twisting it down to the ground.

  Sabriel hissed loudly but went down easily enough. He snapped at Nitram’s hands when he landed on his side and hissed so loudly Nitram was mildly worried he was going to sprain something. Nitram flicked one of Sabriel’s horns and the clown winced.

  “Don’t.” Sabriel grumbled. Nitram smirked and flicked again, drawing an irritated grunt from the highblood.

  “Then stay down for me, _Fiera_.” Nitram said. He grabbed the knife from where it had fallen when Nitram sprang for Sabriel, and showed it to Sabriel. Sabriel squirmed slightly.

  “Shhh. Stay still. Don’t move.” Nitram said. He lowered the knife and pressed it against Sabriel’s throat. Sabriel’s breath hitched and then stopped. The clown glowered up to his pixie, and then slowly swallowed, his throat moving against the knife.

  Nitram pressed just hard enough to almost break the skin and stopped. One of his hands found the Highblood’s sweet spot on his horns, just on the inside of a twist, and rubbed.

  “Shhh, shh. I got you. Deep breaths for me.” Nitram said. Sabriel hissed, but obeyed, taking several deep breaths. The tension throughout his body began to ease as his horn was rubbed and he continued to breath. Nitram soon moved his knife, pressing the tip of it against Sabriel’s throat and gently twisting it. Sabriel shuddered and gave a quiet grunt.

  “How’s this feel?” Nitram asked. Sabriel closed his eyes and grunted. Nitram held back a sigh at the clown’s continued resistance. “C’mon, doll, talk to me.” Nitram coaxed. He twisted the knife and gently scrapped it against his neck. His hand slid down and slipped behind Sabriel’s neck, under his hair. One of the clown’s eyes opened and he growled in warning.

  “No. Shh.” Nitram said. He squeezed the back of Sabriel’s neck and Sabriel closed his eyes with a grumble. Nitram chuckled quietly, and rubbed the back of his neck. After a moment, he set aside his knife and remembered a damp rag. “Stay down.”

  “What are you…” The words faded when Sabriel opened his eyes and saw the rag. He stiffened slightly, worry and hesitance clear on his face. Nitram squeezed the back of his neck, and lowered the rag to rub Sabriel’s cheek. The clown grumbled loudly and gave a warning growl. He nuzzled into the rag, however, letting his pixie clean him of his already smeared paint.

  “There you go, doll. That’s better. I got you. You’re safe, you’re a-okay.” Nitram crooned down to him, putting the rag aside. He patted the highblood’s cheek and Makara snapped at him, nearly nipping his hands. “Hey. No. Calm.”

  “Make me.” Sabriel snapped. Nitram swallowed his next chuckle, and lifted a foot to pin Sabriel on his back. The clown allowed him to, but continued to growl and hiss in ‘protest.’ Nitram left one knee on the floor, but kept him pinned with his other foot, leaving him kneeling.

He realized his mistake too late to do anything.

  Sabriel grabbed his foot and yanked it up, spilling Nitram on the ground, then twisted to his side and pushed himself up and over Nitram, still holding his foot. He lifted his pixie up and purred thickly at him, holding him up by his foot.

  “Hello, fly.” Sabriel cooed. Nitram groaned and flicked his wings, annoyance flickering across his mind.

  “You-”

  “Tsk, tsk, mind your tongue.”

  “I didn’t even say anyth-“

  “Shh.”  Sabriel stroked Nitram’s side with his free hand. He so loved having the littler troll like this. All helpless. Of course, if the pixie tried anything, he could probably at least get away, even if it was minus a limb.

  “I hate you so much.” Nitram said. Sabriel nodded, pleased with the admission. He dropped his pixie on the bone pile, and then dropped down on him, crushing the bronze into the bone pile. “Hey! Get off! I can’t breathe with your fat body on me.”

  “I’m not fat. I’m not even very big.” Sabriel said. He rested his chin on one of Nitram’s horns and half closed his eyes, starting up his thick purr again. Nitram groaned loudly in complaint and reached up to shove Sabriel off of him. He couldn’t, however. Sure, Nitram was strong for a low blood, and strong for a midblood, but not strong for a highblood, and not strong enough to toss a highblood off him. Especially one as tall as The Highblood Makara, lean as he was.

  “Sure, whatever you wanna tell yourself. You probably ate Zahhak, and that’s why no one ever sees him anymore.”

  “Mm.”

  “Get off.”

  “No. I like it here. It’s like laying on a heater.”

  “Yeah, well, this heater has a life to get to.” Nitram said. He braced both arms against Sabriel’s collar bone and shoved, twisting at an odd angle to manage it. Makara just purred louder at the efforts.

  “No. I do apologize, but your life is here now, as my heater.”

  “Yeah, no. Get off, doll.” Nitram said. He stopped trying to push and spent a moment panting and resting. Maybe pain would get the highblood off.

  With that thought, Nitram grabbed onto Makara’s sides and dug his claws in, near where Sabriel’s grubscars were. Sabriel gasped in pain and jolted up for a second, and that was enough for Nitram to scramble half way out from under him.

  “No you don’t.” Sabrial snapped. He grabbed onto Nitram’s waist and twisted to sit on the bones and set Nitram into his lap. Nitram groaned as loudly as he could and elbowed Sabriel’s side.

  “This is kidnapping.”

  “Yes, considering how much you act like a child.”

  “Doll, I’m nothing compared to your shark.”

  “True. But he’s an exception to the rule, and you are still very childish, pixie.” Sabriel said. He pet Nitram’s hair and kept his other arm curled around Nitram’s waist. Nitram sighed and tilted his head a little to glare up at Sabriel, narrowly missing the Highblood’s face with his horns. His wings were tilted awkwardly, almost painfully to fit between his back and the Highblood’s chest, and it was starting to tick him off.

  “Let me go.” He demanded. Sabriel considered it for several moments, and then kissed his forehead and squeezed him tightly before letting go.

  Nitram stood up and was immediately kicked in the rear, spilling him to his knees.

  “Hey!” He yelled. He jumped up into the air, his wings flaring out to hold him up. He looked over to snarl at Sabriel but the clown was already on his stomach, eyes closed and looking very innocent. Nitram muttered some choice insults and flung himself down onto the highblood’s back, getting a soft grunt.

  He closed his eyes and leaned back, starting to purr quietly. Sabriel’s deeper, rougher purr joined his own.


End file.
